


Tired

by enchantedlokii



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlokii/pseuds/enchantedlokii
Summary: Prompt: Insomnia
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 15
Collections: IronDad





	Tired

Saying that Peter was tired was an understatement. Peter was beyond exhausted. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep, he just couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried, he could not fall asleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he got more than two hours of sleep in the night was. Honestly, he wasn’t sure that he had gotten more than that since the Blip, which had been over two weeks ago now.

At first, he had assumed it was his worry over Tony. He spent several days in the hospital after the battle, and it had been touch and go at first. But he was better now. Not completely healed, but well enough to go home. Peter thought that he would finally be able to be at peace now, knowing Tony would be okay, but he still wasn’t sleeping.

Peter refused to tell May what was wrong. Whenever she asked him, he would snap at her. He would feel guilty later, but he was afraid to apologize. He knew that if he wasn’t careful, he would break down and tell her everything. He didn’t know why that felt like such a bad thing to him, but he didn’t plan on her finding out any time soon. Still, May knew something was up. It wasn’t like him to be so irritable.

For a few weeks, she put up with it. The boy had been through a lot. She knew that what had happened with Thanos hadn’t been easy on him, and she had an idea that was part of the problem. She had hoped he would come around soon and open up to her, but she still had no luck. Eventually, just over a month after the Blip, she broke down and called Tony. She hated to bother him, but she was lost at what to do. She couldn’t watch her nephew obviously suffer for any longer.

Tony wasn’t expecting the call from May. It was later in the evening; he had just got back downstairs after putting Morgan to bed when he heard the ringing noise. When he read the Caller ID, he struggled not to panic. He couldn’t think of why she would be calling him so later unless Peter was hurt. “Hello?”

”Hey, Tony, it’s May,” she started. He could hear the hints of worry in her tone, but he assumed by the fact she wasn’t panicking that Peter wasn’t terribly hurt. “I’m really sorry to bother you so late. I was just wondering if you had time to talk.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at Tony and he mouthed to her that it was May before replying. “It’s no trouble, May,” he promised her, moving farther away from the stairs so he wouldn’t disturb Morgan. “Is everything okay?”

May sighed on the other end. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “That’s why I was calling. Something is up with Peter. He’s seemed so tired lately and he’s really irritable. Whenever I try to ask what’s wrong he snaps at me, and you know as well as I do that’s not like him. And I hate to bother you with it, but I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I’ve done something wrong or if he just doesn’t want to talk about whatever is going on.”

”Hey, it’s okay,” Tony told her. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness for the boy. “I was actually planning on seeing if he wanted to come spend the weekend with us sometime soon. If he wants to, you can bring him by Friday after school and he can stay until Sunday evening. Pep and I can see if we can figure anything out, and it might help him having Morgan around for a bit.

”Are you sure?” May asked uncertainly.

”Positive,” Tony told her. “I would have asked sooner, but. . . Well, you know.” He glanced down at the mechanical arm he was still getting used to. He had become irritable himself as he struggled to adjust, but he was grateful that Pepper had been there the whole time. Morgan helped too, and had been more understanding than he expected a five-year-old to be when they explained that Daddy couldn’t play too much for awhile. “It would be hypocritical of me to not invite him over, really.”

He knew that Pepper had told May the truth of why he risked everything. That it was for Peter more than anything. Because he knew that he couldn’t live with the guilt of knowing that he could’ve done something if he decided not to. All because of what Peter had told him the first day they met. “When you can do the things that I can do, but you don’t. . . And then the bad things happen. . . They happen because of you.” He felt like he would be letting Peter down if he didn’t at least _try_ to fix everything.

”I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow,” May decided, pulling Tony from his thoughts. “Thank you. . . Not just for this. For everything. I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for bringing us home.”

”Hey, it wasn’t all me,” he said, chuckling a bit. He had grown used to the thanks that people kept handing out. And while he did do something, he didn’t do it alone. “If it wasn’t for that boy of yours. . . Well, let’s just say things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did.”

Peter plastered on a tired smile as he carried his bag up the porch steps, turning to wave at May before she drove away. They had come to the lake house a few times before, but it still amazed him how beautiful it was. He never imagined Tony to be one to want to live anywhere but the city, but he could understand why he loved it here. It was quiet and peaceful, and far away from paparazzi and politics.

”Peter!” Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and Morgan’s squeal long before she made it to the door.

”Morgan!” He bent down to pick her up as she came through the door. His smile grew a bit more genuine as he let her sit on his hip while he went inside. “I missed you, M.”

”I missed you too, Petey,” Morgan said quietly, pressing her head into the crook of his neck as he put his bag down. She hummed with contentment when Peter day down on the couch and hugged her tight. “Spidey hugs?”

”Big Spidey hugs,” he murmured, squeezing her a bit. He heard footsteps as another figure entered the room. He didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “Hey, Tony.”

Peter jumped as his hair was ruffled, shooting a playful glare at the man. “Hey, Kiddo. May not want to come in?”

”She has an early shift tomorrow,” Peter explained, releasing his grip on Morgan as she started to wiggle away, moving towards her dad. “Thanks for asking me to come. I really appreciate it.”

”Of course, Pete,” he replied, picking up Morgan and placing her on his lap. “You’re always welcome here. If May can’t bring you, one of us can pick you up or I can call Happy. He’s here at least once a week anyway.”

”I’ll keep that in mind,” Peter promised. “Thank you.”

  
Even at the lake house, Peter struggled to sleep. It was close to six in the morning when he finally drifted off, and he was woken at eight to an excited child bouncing on his bed, ready to play. “Morgan. . .”

”Wake up!” Morgan squeaked. “I wanna play!”

”Give me a few minutes,” Peter whined, tugging around the blanket. He let out a small growl when the girl pulled it back. He did his best to stay level-headed, not wanting to snap at her despite his annoyance. “Stop, Morgan. I’m trying to sleep.”

”But it’s morning!” Morgan protested, tugging at the blanket again. “Come on, Petey! Play with me!”

Peter was silent for a few moments, trying to fall asleep again when Morgan stood up and started bouncing. That was the last straw; Peter swung at her before he realized what he was doing. He didn’t even know what had happened until he heard her staff crying and realized he had hit her. “Morgan!”

Morgan pulled away as he reached out to her, jumping off the bed and running out of the room sobbing. Peter immediately felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes but he refused to let them spill as he stood up and started to pack his things. He was sure that he would be forced to leave now. No matter how much Tony and Pepper cared about him, he had just hurt their child. He deserved whatever punishment came to him.

”Are you serious, Peter?” Peter flinched at the harsh words. He turned slightly to face Tony, but couldn’t manage to look him in the eyes. “You can’t do sh*t like that. She’s five!”

”I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled, looking down.

”Sorry doesn’t cut it this time,” he replied. His anger reminded Peter of the ferry incident, and he knew that he was serious. “You could have seriously hurt her.” Peter was silent, not daring to look up as he heard the man sigh. “I was looking forward to having you over, Peter. Straighten up your act or I’m calling May to come pick you up.”

Peter broke the second that Tony left, sobs wracking his body as he kneeled on the floor. He wasn’t sure how long he was there before he heard footsteps and someone kneeled beside him, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

”Shh,” Peter was surprised with how gentle Pepper was with him, pulling him close as he cried. “It’s okay, Kid. It’s okay.”

”No it’s not,” he protested. “I hurt Morgan. I-I swear I didn’t mean to. I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Peter heard another set of footsteps and didn’t dare look up. He could tell from their heaviness that it had to be Tony. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I-I’ll go home. I-I won’t bother you guys anymore, I promise. I’m so sorry.”

”Hey, Pete. . . Look at me.” Peter hesitated. He felt tricked by the sudden softness of Tony’s voice. It wasn’t until he felt a finger on his chin that he finally looked up. “You want to tell us what’s going on?”

”I just— I-I’m so _tired_ ,” Peter cried, his sobs growing louder. “I can’t sleep. I-I can’t sleep a-at all and it’s m-making me so. . . So _terrible_. A-and I— I got mad a-and I didn’t know wh-what I was doing and i-it just happened, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I-I messed up.”

Peter was surprised when Tony pulled him close, running a hand through his messy hair. “Breathe, Pete,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I yelled. I won’t say that what you did was okay, but mistakes happen and I should have heard you out before I got mad.”

”I deserved it,” Peter mumbled. He didn’t pull away, just letting the man hug him. “Sh-she probably hates me now.”

”She’ll be okay in a day or two, if not sooner,” Pepper told him. “She’s young and forgiving. Just let her know that you’re sorry and she’ll forgive you. She loves you, Peter. We all do.”

Peter sighed but didn’t protest. “I-if I need to go home, I understand,” he said quietly after a beat of silence, finally pulling away. “Yo-you guys should be worrying about her, not me.”

Tony exchanged a glance with Pepper before looking back at Peter. “You’re our kid too, Pete,” he said softly, putting a hand on the boy’s knee. “We’re allowed to worry about you just as much as we worry about Morgan. When you’re hurting, it hurts us too. Let us help.”

Peter glanced down, not sure. As much as he wanted the help, he wanted _sleep_ , he didn’t want to take away from Morgan. Because even if they saw him that way, he wasn’t _really_ their kid _and_ he was sixteen. He should be able to help himself. But the more he thought, the more tired he felt. More tears threatened to spill, and he shook his head, taking a shaky breath as he felt two sets of arms around him. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but he eventually heard quiet footsteps and then felt a tug on his sweater.

As the three pulled apart, Peter glanced over to see Morgan looking at him shyly, holding something behind her back. She seemed unsure of herself at first, but she finally lifted her eyes to look at him. “I’m sorry for making you upset,” she said quietly. She pulled a plushie out from behind her back and handed it to Peter. He noticed that it was a chubby Iron Man bear. She held another beat in her hand, hers dressed in a Spider-Man outfit. “When I’m sad, I cuddle Spidey Bear ‘cause you’re my favorite. You said Daddy’s your favorite, so you can borrow Iron Bear until you’re happy again.”

Peter smiled softly and held out an arm. He was a bit surprised when she moved closer, letting him pull her into a side hug. “Thanks, M,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

”It’s okay,” she replied. “It doesn’t hurt that much now. Mommy kissed it to make it better.”

”Good,” he murmured, his voice wavering a bit. “It won’t happen again, okay? I promise.”

”I know,” Morgan told him. “I love you, Petey.”

Peter almost choked on his words as he replied. “Love you too, Morgan.”


End file.
